Relaciones Amistosas 18
by dezconocida
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica que viene de otro pueblo por el trabajo de su padre llega a Forks que hara cuando encuentre a sus nuevos compañeros Emmet Rosalie Alice Jasper y Edward y descubra sus relciones amistosas ¡FAN FIC CON DEMASIADO CONTENIDO SEXUAL¡ HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PUEDE SER QUE SEA UN FANFIC CORTO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE VOTEN COMENTEN :D
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan es una chica que viene de otro pueblo por el trabajo de su padre llega a Forks que hara cuando encuentre a sus nuevos  
compañeros Emmet Rosalie Alice Jasper y Edward y descubra sus  
relciones amistosas

¡FAN FIC CON DEMASIADO CONTENIDO SEXUAL¡

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PUEDE SER QUE SEA UN FANFIC CORTO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE VOTEN COMENTEN Y HAGAN SABER SUS INQUIETUDES

MI CORREO

alexacullenpattinson

Capítulo 1: Llegando A Forks

se abre el caso en contra de jessica stanley- dijo la jueza cuando todos estabamos sentados- se le acusa de 2 intentos de homicidio en 1º y 2º grado-

-yo no hice nada- decia con una cara sufrida que no le quedaba ya no aguantaba mas queria gritarle que ella intento asesinar a Mike y a Edward

-tu lo hiciste¡- me levante de mi lugar gritando el abogado me pidio cordura

-yo no hice nada -empezo a llorar falsamente

-claro que si te acostabas con todos-

-tu tambien hacias lo mismo Isabella¡ zorra-grito sali de mi lugar y empeze a cachetearla al parecer no podia conmigo el juzgado quedo pasmado hasta que se dieron cuenta que me tenian que quitar

-señorita Swan si no guarda compostura tendre que sacarla-dijo la jueza el policia me sostenia firmemente para no volver a golpear a jessica

...

cap 1 llegada a forks

Era un dia antes de entrar al instituto estaba nerviosa por que no sabia como iba a presentarme ni que hacer en ese ambito era  
demasiado timida-...

No dormi toda la noche el dia siguiente me bañe y vesti llevaba unos jeans  
unos converse una blusa y una chaqueta me desearon buena suerte cuando sali de casa en verdad ia a neesitarla.

Al llegar al instituto estacion mi auto vi la primera clase qu tenia era matmaticas salon 300 subi hasta llegar al salon no habia muchos excepto por los que se estaban pasando tareas. Al tocar el timbre muchos entraron vi a una chica pequeña de cabello  
negro que se movia tan delicado como una bailarina luego tomada de su mano un chico palido musculoso de pelo rubio y bellas facciones;  
luego a un musculoso de pelo negro tomado de la mano con una rubia de forma escultural mantenia una buena figura al final vi a un chico  
verdaderamente guapo pero este era diferente a los otros 2 anteriores era musculoso de pelo cobrizo y de ojos verdes esmeralda ademas  
no venia tomado de el brazo de ninguna chica. La chica pequeña se presento

-hola soy alice tu debes ser isabella, cierto?-

-Bella para los amigos-

-eso quiere deir qu ya somos amigas-dio un saltito de felicidad -mira te presentare a mi amigos el es Emmet, ella Rosalie el  
es Jasper mi novio y Edward a por cierto y Alice un gusto -todos me saludaron gentilmente


	2. Llegando a Forks

Capítulo 2: Llegando A Forks PARTE 2

cap 2

Me sente en cuanto el profesor entro hizo que me presentare Alice me animo parecia darse cuenta de mi miedo al hablar.

Todas la clases las tuve con ellos antes del receso excpto la ultima que la tuve con edward

-Bella-dijo el cuando se sento a mi lado

-si conteste como una boba

-Alice hara una fiesta mañana y quisiera que fueras conmigo- no lo podia creer

-no me ha dicho nada-

-es por que ese tipo de anuncios los da a la hora de el almuerzo-

-claro-repondi la clase paso rapida no pensaba mas que en la cita con Edward de mañana  
salimos al comedor Alice nos llamo cuando se sentaba en una mesa de la esquina tal vez por que era la mas grande

-hola-dijo feliz Alice-voy a hacer una fiesta el viernes y quisiera que fueras-

-claro- respondi las siguientes clases la tuve solo con Alice que me puso a tanto de algunos detalles del instituto, al terminar las clases  
me llevo a casa cerre la puerta, subi rapido a mi habitacion.


	3. ¡¡Noche de Fiesta¡¡

Dia: viernes

Estado: Locamente nerviosa

Hora: 7 pm

Edward quedo de pasar ese dia por mi estaba algo nerviosa le conte a Rene sobre la fiesta y me compro un vestido rojo estraples  
con un liston negro en la cintura unos tacones y el cabello en zig zag cuando oi el timbre baje a abrir

-hola- me quede pasmada al ver a edward vestido de traje solo le faltaba la corbata

-te ves hermosa - me sonroje subimos al auto y me condujo hacia su casa era muy bonita y espaciosa de cristales tranparentes  
entramos y la planta baja no parecia haber una fiesta

-es arriba- dijo cuando vio mi cara subimos una escaleras hasta un salon donde estaba Jasper Emmet Rosalie y Alice

-hola- dijo la pequeña cuando me vio, el ambiente era algo raro solamente eramos nosotros-oh esto es una fiesta privada -dijo  
cuando volvi a desconciertarme, al fondo de el salon habia 2 cuartos y en el centro una botella alrededor botanas y alcohol.  
Alice tenia una copa y comenzo a hablar

-ahora si empezemos-giro la botella y la boquilla le quedo a Alice estaba algo pasada de copas- elijo a Jasper- pense que se iban  
a besar o algo asi pero en lugar de eso se levantaron y se fueron a uno de los cuartos

-que pasa?-

-ya sabes van a folla...- dijo Emmet

-que?-

-asi es este juego, pones la boquilla y elijes a quien en ese momento se levanto y salio con Rosalie al otro cuarto Edward se quedo callado

-yo nunca he..-

-follado?- pregunto el

-enserio?-pregunto

-si- respondi

-pues tenemos 2 opciones quedarnos aqui o...- me sonroje no podia aceptar eso pero me gustaba y en mi cabeza no estaba sonando  
tan descabellado subimos otro piso y vi un cuarto hermoso dando hacia afuera cerro la puerta., me tomo la cintura y comenzo  
a besarme -voy a hacer que no te arrepientas- tomo mi cintura y luego paso a tomar entre sus manos mis nalgas me beso con ternura  
y luego con fiereza yo le respondi, hasta que me tiro a la cama comenzo a bajarse los pantalones con el boxer lo tenia duramente erecto  
comenze a sentir mas espasmos

-se que no sabes hacer esto... pero- me acerco el miembro a los labios acaso queria... asenti abri la boca y comenze a apretarlo vi su  
cara de placer lo vi moverse ritmicamente sobre mi despues de unos segundos alcanze el compas de sus esmbestidas vi cuando su orgasmo llego

-ahora me toca a a mi-comenzo a tomar mis caderas y besar por encima de los pechos, sentia espasmos de nuevo lo acerque mas a mi  
-tocate- me dijo-acaso nunca te has masturbado?- de nuevo conteste que no- ahora aprenderas ,ok?-asenti puso mis manos en mis pechos -aprietalos-comenze a sentir espasmos  
cuando las puso sobre mis manos para hacerlo- quitate el vestido baje en cierre y lo baje a ls altura de el estomago me segui  
tocando como el dijo levante mi sosten y me aprete tenia los pezones erectos y me apretaba mas,- me paro gruni

ahora haras algo mas arriesgado- baje todo mi vestido, vio mi braga y me indico que la bajara deje al descubierto mi intimidad abrio mis piernas y me sento mas derecha entre  
los almohadones me indico que metiera mi mano meti 2 dedos el los introdujo al momento en que los metio profundo empeze a embestrime , los metia y sacaba rapidamente estaba dentro de unas estocadas  
llegue a mi orgasmo

-eres buena- me dijo cuando saco los dedos de mi intimidad, -ahora ire yo-comenzo a abrirlas mas senti como lamio mis pliegues gemi de placer  
-te gusta?-

-sii-chille comenzo a introducir su lengua y a embestirme con ella tras cada embestida me aceraba mas a mi orgasmo le tome los cabellos, cuando  
lllegue iba a llegar al orgasmo mordio mi clitoris y me hizo llegar forme una o grandisima con el gemido dejando mis piernas abriertas se pocisiono sobre mi  
te gustara mas-dijo empezo a penetrarme al pincipio dolio pero luego empezo a embestirme tras unas estocadas llegue al orgasmo

-todavia no es todo- me puso en forma a gatas , se paro de la cama y su dureza la senti contra mis nalgas comenzo a abrir mis piernas y me embistio gemia audiblemete  
cuando llegue a mi orgasmo salio de mi y me penetro por adelante- te ha gustado

-si-pude decir mientras recuperaba el aliento me beso con ternura

-quieres ser mi novia?-

si- lo bese  
ayudo a vestirme cuando sali al salon Alice y jasper estaban en el centro y Emmet y Rosalie saliendo  
de el cuarto

-genial-dijo Alice cuando nos vio agarrados de la mano


	4. NOCHE DE FIESTA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 4 POV Bella:

-Tienen hambre-dijo Emmet

-Si repondieron al unisono

-vamos- jalo a Jasper-vamos Edward deja a las señoritas solas un momento dijo cuando vio que se quedo al lado de mi

-Y?...-me hice la desconcertada Alice me miro divertida

-Te tengo un regalo-

-¿Un regalo?- desparecio por un rato y me tendio una bolsa

-Abrelo- al abrirlo vi una cajita y me sorperendio lo que vi

-¿Para que? pregunte

-Ya sabes...- era un vibrador Alice me miraba en estos momentos mi cara no debia tener precio intente devolverselo

-Tomalo- intente devolverselo hasta que logro que lo metiera en mi bolso reia triunfante despues de un rato los chicos llegaron

La noche paso sin incidentes al final Edward me llevo a mi casa cuando llego apago el motor y bajo a abrirme la puerta

-Gracias- le dije cuando bajamos del auto al voltearme me tope con sus orbes esmeralda y de momento me beso en loslabios insis  
tio en acompàñarme hasta la puerta ap sear de que estabamos a escazos metros de ella

Al entrar no habia nadie seguro q aprovecharon que no estaba pra salir a cenar o llenar la despensa enseñe a Edward la parte  
baja de la casa

-Es muy linda,acogedora-

-Gracias- al momento el telefono de mi cuarto comenzo a sonar subi rapidamente

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿Esta tu padre?-

-No salio con mama-era un amigo de papa Billy Black

-le dices q llame- dijo al final de la llamada

-Claro-colgue. tenia a Edward a mis espaldas

-¿Es tu cuarto?-pregunto

-Si- mire a Edward rodando los ojos por toda la habitacion me le acerque ya no respondi de mi, aprisione mis  
labios con los suyos en un beso que cada vez subia de tono, tomo mi cintura percatandose de mis movimientos, beso el lobulo  
de mi oreja mientras, empeze a desabotonar su camiseta desabotonandola de forma inexperta paso, a besar mi hombro, tomo el cierre  
de mi vestido y tiro de el besandonos poco a poco me fue dejando sentada en el borde de la cama comenzo a besar por encima de mis pechos  
y me senti desfallecer comenze a morder su hombro el bajo su pantalon y solo quedo con los boxer. oi un auto detenerse  
me levante de la cama y eran mis papas me quede congelada unos segundos hasta que le dije rapidamente salio por la puerta de la cocina

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa-me beso y salio reavivo el deseo que sentia de pies a cabeza salio muy desarreglado y rapido  
subi a mi cuarto.

...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FA COMENTEN Y DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS O INQUIETUDES

BUENA TARDE DIA O NOCHE ¡Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA¡


	5. Y asi fue como fui

Cerre la puerta , me cubri con las sabanas y me dispuse a dormir

Al siguiente dia deidi bañarme con agua caliente al entrar el agua relajo mis musculos. Al salir del baño el telefono sono,era una llamada de Edward salte como niña pequeña y conteste:

-Bueno-

-Hola- escuche una melodiosa voz

-Hola

-¿Tienes tiempo ahora?-

-¿Para que?-

-¿Te apreteceria un dia de campo?- Ir con Edward a una cita hizo que mi corazon se desbocara claro eramos novios eso era normal

-Si- conteste con voz ahogada-

-Entonces paso por ti en una hora-Al colgar el telefono busque y rebusque en los cajones del cuarto algo que ponermerecorde queel dia en Forks era bueno no habia aparecido ratro de lluvia, asi qu me puse un vestido blanco con detalles negros de tirantes, mis converse y me peine con el pelo a hacer unos emparedados y los meti en la bolsa con mas cosas refrescos dulces etc. Al poco tiempo llego Edward tocando a la puerta

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola

-¿Lista?- asenti al verme la bolsa o mochila me la quito y s3e la cargo al hombro como la noche anterior

-Gracias- asintio cerro la puerta y se subio al asiento del piloto,Arrancamos por la carretera principal, por donde llegue cuando recien me mude relativamente ha3e muy poco. Luego entramos por un camino al parecer el clima habia cambiado law nubes se volvieron a posar sobre el cielo y empezo a llover de manera estrepitosa, y el auto se atasco

-¡Rayos!- gritoi Edward exasperado empezo a decir todo tipo de groserias me pase al asiento trasero para ver de atras cual era el problema

-¿Que haces Isabella? me quede estatica entre el desorden de atras cajas objetos etc puf¡

-Nada- conteste vi como se paso al asiento trasero provocando que los 2 quedaramos apretados atras

-Aqui no hay mucho espacio-dije mientras la lluvia se enmancipaba me miro con ojos de ''ya lo note''

Intento pasarse adelante para quitarse subiendose al respaldo de el asiento pero no le fue posible en tan estrecho lugar. Solte una risita nerviosa  
de ver que no podia separarse. Al verme la tension de Edward se amenizo

-¿Parece que necesitamos ayuda?

-Tu ¿crees?- dijo en sarcasmo, asenti. Vi como Edward penso un momento y regreso la mirada a mi

-Podria aprovechar el tiempo-arquee una ceja, comenzo a poseer mis labios con los de el, mi cuerpo se tenso contra el  
mis manos se fueron a su cabello y descendieron a su me presiono aun màs contra èl torpemente intente desahaer ç  
la camiseta, cuando la desabotone la desprendì

-Isabella..- lo oi gemir

-Bella- respondi en contra de mi nombre completo

-Beela-repitio sonrei contra sus labios es respuesta. Sus manos descendieron a mis muslos y los acorralaron en sus caderas  
al sentir la primera friccion gemi audiblemente Edward abrio mis ojos vio mi expresion y sonrio empezo a desabotonar, luego  
bajo mis bragas vi como el asiento se iba atras por la presion

-Pudiste hacer eso antes-dije mientras me acomodaba

-Mmm...- fue lo unico que pudo decir con los ojos cerrados me parecio lindo pero era un ademan de que estaba sumamente excitaddo  
Al momento se me ocurrio una idea , esstire una mano hacia el seguro de la puerta de el volvo y al insstante  
me separe de el. Me miro extrañado

-Tendras que alcanzarme Cullen-al momento no entendio mis palabras, sali corriendo unos metros vi como salia  
dificilmente y caia al lodo-Cullen ¿no puedes perseguirme?die burlona toda empapada

-¡Isabella Swan,verâs de lo que soy capaz¡-corri al oir esas palabras pero el intento fue inutil me pillo cuando me atrapo  
me aprisiono contra un arbol y me beso con fiereza, subi mis pies a sus caderas, acaricie sus musculos por perlas de agua  
al igual que el torso como la espalda que estaba llena de lodo en el que cayo, senti como empezo a bajar sus pantalones  
pero luego cambio de opinion y dejo de hacerlo de golpe enterro su rostro en mi el gemido fue ensodecedor

-Aahh...-fue lo unico que pude hablar empeze a sentir como mo entrepierna palpitaba al ritmo de sus embestidas antes de  
llegar a mi orgasmo se detuvo, gruñi molesta. Bajo mis piernas y me recosto en el pasto abriendome las piernas de nuevo  
me embistio de manera instantanea, luego tomo mis caderas y empezo a marcar el paso, mi entrepierna palpitaba me aferre a  
su espalda enseguida llegue a mi orgasmo Edward llego al mismo tiempo haciendo que quedara mareada bese a Edwardy despues  
salio de mi el cielo se volvio a aclarar nos pusimos la ropa mojada por suerte Edward traia en la cajuela un par de  
cobijas, buscamos un lugar en el bosque que no vi en el mapa de Forks era un pequeño claro casi inaccesible me conto que ese  
claro era como su lugar especial

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

_Claro

_Pero son preguntas triviales-dijo con un dejo de ¿verguenza?

_¿Cual es tu tarta favorita?

-¡Chocolate¡- dijimos al unisono pasamos tiempo con preguntas triviales luego saco un juego de ajedrez

-¿Sabes jugar?

-Se jugar damas chinas pero ajedrez no-asintio y me explico al terminar de hacerlo jugamos un par de partidas era bueno en el  
juego pero parecia que yo tambien lo era, pasamos a unn movimiento donde me tenia acorralada el iba a ganar y puse en  
pratica una tecnca lo bese y movio mal la pieza -Genial- pense lo que queria

_¡Jaque mate¡- grite cuando derribesu pìeza

-Te a...-me beso

_Eso es trampa

_Te am.. me beso con mas intensidad intento decir algo pero al devolverle el beso lo calle

-Te amo, puedes confiar en mi-dije de manera inesperada- No te sere infiel- dije como haciendo un compromiso

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso- Me dijo con los ojos sobre mi senti como un dolor se alojo en mi pecho y lo embargo por completo

* * *

Bueno llego con este nuevo cap ¿que les parece?¡En sueños no es una fantasia!

no habia podido subir cap pues por compromisos que no me dejaban ni tocar el ordenador y pues aqui se los traigo esperando que sea de su agrado publicando tambien que ya esta en Fanfiction y pues espero que me lean haya tambien si suelen abrirlo

Una disculpa pòr que se que debi haberlo subido ya y espero que lo hallan disfrutado

Comentarios o dudas dejenmelas aqui en el fic

Como dicen varias escritoras en las que me sumo a su punto de vista

''Sus comentarios son nuestra unica paga'' entonces porfa pido que puntuen comenten o sugieran

...

Respondiendo comentarios:

alexf1994: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar trate de que este capitulo estuviera mejor narrado y pues espero te guste

Kimi030: Como te digo has cachado el tema asi sera tendran intercambios y eso por eso el nombre de Relaciones Amistosas ya lo veras en el siguiente capitulo de lo que hablo espero este capitulo te guste

Guest: Bueno muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado espero causar ese impacto en todas las que me leen la verdad gracias

Que tengan un buen dia o noche hermosas lectoras...

¡Y QUE DIOS ME LAS Y LOS BENDIGA¡ :D :3 XD


	6. Y asi fue como fui 2

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso- un dolor como una mezcla de confusion se alojo en mi

-Eres libre de acostarte con Jasper o Emmet, para es somos amigos- ¿ amigos? ¿que era lo que el entendia por  
amigos? trague saliva e intente contradecirle pero las palabras no me pasaban por la garganta

-Creo que debemos irnos- dije y el asintio cargamos las cosas y en cuestion de minutos estabamos en mi casa me dejo en la puerta y lo despedi desde afuera para que no entrara, al cerrar la puerta una lagrima de confusion y rabia surco por mi rostro ¿en realidad lo estaba diciendo  
enserio? no creo que el haya jugado una broma conmigo.

El telefono sonò haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Casa Swan

-Podria hablar con Isabella?-oi la voz de Alice

-Soy yo Alice-

-Quieres venir a ver peliculas en la noche

-No se Alice- No tenia humor despues de lo sucedido

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas- lo medite si me quedaba lo mas seguro es que tuviera una cena solitaria con el trabajo de mis padres ocurria que los veia ultimamente  
poco

-Esta bien Alice-suspire

-De acuerdo Bella- oi sus voz triunfante- Pasara Edward por ti-afirmo-ira en media hora-colgo el telefono y me dispuse a bañarme y cambiarme me puse una camiseta de botones unos jeans y mis converse cepille mi cabello y espere paciente los ultimos minutos Edward llego a tiempoimposible no ir como aparco el motor. Me dirigi a abrir

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa que hacia derretir a cualquiera pero estaba aun enojada

-Hola- respondi

-vamos- cerre la puerta de la casa y nos encaminamos ala casa de Alice cuando llegamos en cuestion de minutos la observe era muy linda casi como la de Edward. Tocamos  
a la puerta y nos abrio una muy deslumbrante Alice

-Hola- dijo con su voz tan chillona , nos abrio paso a ver hacia adentro vi a la parte de el grupo que faltaba  
Rosalie Emmet y Jasper, nos sentamos a ver peliculas todos estaban sentados al lado de su pareja a las 10 de la  
noche las palomitas se habian acabado Alice se ofrecio enir a comprar una pizza Edward tambien se ofrecio a acompañarla y Rosalie tuvo que irse dijo que iria a su casa y regresaria Emmet se metio al cuarto de limpieza a buscar algo con que limpiar soda que recien habia derramado dejandonos a mi y a Jasper en el sofa. El no musitabapalabra alguna asi que yo hable

-Jasper- me dirigio la atencion en ese momento se me vino el comentario a la mente de Edward y habia visto a Jasper era muy guapo sin pensarlo me le abalanze al principio  
se quedo estatico pero luego entendio el mensaje y me tenso contra su cuerpo

-¿Estas segura?- me dijo cuando nos separamos para tener aire yo asenti sonrojada el prosiguio subiendose encima de mi y desabrocho los botones de mi blusa de un tiron no me habia  
puesto sujetador y observo mis senos por unos segundo me hizo sentir avergonzada y trate de taparme el me lo impidioy empezo a masajearlos empeze a sentir espasmos por el  
cuerpo y para evitar gemir mordi mi labio el los siguio incitando y al final gemi no contuviendome ya tenia el labio sangrando siguio con su masaje en circulos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna que masajeo por encima de la ropa

-Ahh..-gemi cuando me oyo se dedico a mis labios de manera fiera yo tome su nuca empeze a quitar su camisa cuando la quite vi un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado el termino de quitar mi camisa que solo estaba desabrochada se levanto de mi y me guio al bañ la puerta con seguro y me tenso contra su cuerpo masajeando mis gluteos desabrocho mi pantalon y yo me saque los converse quedando solo en bragas el tambien solo quedo en boxer al sentir su friccion gemi apretandome mas de nuevo miro mis senos y me pego contra la pared pidendo que levantara las manos empezo a lamer el pezon al ver mi exitacion mordio uno gemi audible mi respiracion estaba agitada cuando pronto saque mis bragas el se saco los boxer haciendo el contacto directo fui a la regadera y la abri el entendio el mensaje y se metio conmigo siguio besandome luego subio mis piernas a sus hombros lamiendo la parte superficial de mi entrepierna me arquee lo que le dio  
el mensaje de que me habia gustado luego me bajo subi una pierna al nivel de su entrepierna y comenze a hacerke friccion hize que se excitara mas me subio de nuevo en sus caderas y me introdujo de manera lenta me  
contraje en respuesta movi mis caderas el siguio haciendolo lento me llenaba de placer cuando por fin estuvo dentro me estoco de manera fuerte gemi en respuesta tomo mismuslos para ir mas adentro movi mis caderas mas rapido supe que mi orgasmo estuvo a punto de llegar, cuando llego  
me tire hacia atras tras unas estocadas mas Jasper se vino

Pov: Edward

Pague las cosas en el establecimiento estaba teniendo una conversacion con Alice cuando me recordo a Jasper y a Bella

-¿crees que esten disfrutando de la compañia-me dijo yo iba a contradecirla sentia ¿Celos?-vamos Edward- dijo  
con sonrisa picara llegamos a su auto y guardamos las cosascuando iba a cerrar la puerta trasera Alice me tiro  
contra la puerta-Podriamos aprovchar el tiempo tu yo-comenzo a besarme y le respondi

...

¿Que les parecio el cap?

Espero que les haya gustado

Como siempre gracias por leerme

si tienen alguna duda o comentario haganmela saber

...

Respondiendo comentarios

Guest: Actualize mas pronto espero que el cap te guste gracias por tus comentarios alguna duda o pregunta creo que ya queda  
algo claro lo que Edward le quizo decir a Bella

¡Que tengan un buen dia o noche hermosas lectoras

¡ Y QUE DIOS LAS Y LOS BENDIGA¡ XD :D :3 :) =) :9


End file.
